Computerized devices typically include a startup testing procedure that occurs during a power-up or boot-up operation of the computerized device in order to test various hardware components within the computerized device. As an example, a typical personal computer or workstation that includes one or more central processing units, a memory system, various peripheral devices and other electronic components often includes a self-testing program built-in to firmware within the computerized device. Upon application of power to the computerized device, the computerized device automatically activates the self testing program prior to other operations in the device in order to perform a series of operational and functional tests to ensure that the hardware and firmware components within the computerized device do not contain logic, processing or other operational or functionality errors or problems that would cause improper operation of the computerized device if such problems were to go undetected.
As a specific example, most personal computer systems and workstations provide automatic operation of a Random Access Memory (RAM) test immediately upon power up of the device. The memory test verifies the operational integrity and amount of memory installed within the computer system. As another example, many computer systems perform a brief microprocessor or central processing test upon power up in order to test limited functionality of various processing circuits and on-board cache memory within the processor(s) installed in the computer system prior to loading and starting-up or “booting” the operating system that runs within the computer system. Microprocessor testing that is performed upon start up of conventional computerized devices can include operation of a built-in self test (BIST) that provides single stuck-at fault coverage of microcode within the microprocessor and large logic arrays (e.g., Field Programmable Gate Arrays), as well as testing of the instruction cache, data cache, Translation Lookaside Buffers (TLBs), and Read Only Memory (ROM) within the computerized device.